


【翻译】Sleepy Sex

by Sigebert



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigebert/pseuds/Sigebert
Summary: Keanu and you wake up and have some soft and lazy 3:00am sex :))
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepy Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663139) by ficsnroses. 



> 作者是我在今年7月份Tumblr遇见滴  
> 然后就选了这篇  
> 第一次翻就 很生硬嗯(ﾉД`)

那天晚上Keanu和你很早就上床睡了，窗外的蟋蟀嗡嗡作响，演奏了一首宁静的夜曲。灰色的天空使星星紧紧贴在一起，温暖在它不透明的安全中；就像刚才你的丈夫抱着你一直到深夜的方式一样。依靠着你的后背，他的胸膛安静的躺着，从容安静，夜晚中静静地紧紧抱着爱人。脖子发烫，他的呼吸平稳而平静，轻柔的鼾声平静直到他可可色的眼睛突然睁开-  
睡意渐浓。他轻轻地打了呵欠，喉咙粗哑的声音悄悄拖进卧室的墙壁，嘴巴满足地砸巴着，然后把你的身体拉近了。随着轻轻地呼噜声，他用鼻子深深地探到你脖子光滑的皮肤上，麻木的手掌轻轻地伸到你衬衫的下摆里，停留在你裸露的肚子上；对加利福尼亚州柑橘类沐浴露的气味淡淡地微笑。

在昏昏欲睡的喜悦中，在昏昏欲睡的喜悦中，他的身体与你的呼吸协调一致，随着夜幕的进一步降临，他的身体平稳而平静，直到他感觉到你柔软的手轻轻地擦了一下，移到了你衬衫里的痕迹，停在他大得多的衬衫上。“嗯…嗯”，你几乎听不见呻吟，昏昏欲睡的雾霭笼罩着你的心灵，感觉他的身体离你如此近。轻轻一转身，你就在他胸前的黑暗中，快速地瞥了一眼时钟，告诉你它已经逼近凌晨3点了。

“你为什么醒了？”你静静地探头，睡着的你的语调甜蜜浓厚。他的胸膛是温暖，诱人的，一个美丽的避风港，让你的心灵愉悦。

他的胸膛持续地响着，低沉的男中音在耳边响起。“你为什么醒着，”他的回答，与其说是个问句倒不如说是个陈述句。他又一次把手伸进了你的衬衫里，他温柔的抚慰你的背不断地爱抚，将你拉近，双眼在醒来时都是紧闭着的。

Keanu对你一直都是这样，他触摸你的方式，轻抚你的肌肤；热切的爱；当他的温暖通过您的神经传来时，你的身体发麻。 

“你把我吵醒了。”你理性，轻轻地把头抬起来咯咯笑着，一个精致的吻点缀在他的下巴上。丰满而凸出，你的腰碰到了他的鸡巴，他的内裤里鼓起了一个帐篷，当你手掌抚过那着衣服的木头时感到温热而肿胀。一个狡黠的笑容使你的嘴唇变白，困倦的眼睛在你说话时微微泛着红晕。“这是什么？”

“你的屁股撞到我了。”他辩解道，手指不断伸进法兰绒睡衣裤腰带里。“当你在身边时就发生了。”他叹了口气，在喘息的哈欠中咯咯笑着，手指暗示性地磨蹭低到你的内裤。

“哈？”你羞怯地叹了口气，湿漉漉的吻把你的嘴唇懒洋洋地嵌在他的下巴上，清爽的空气被窗户过滤着。你感到有点儿冷，“想和你更靠近些…”你呼出的热气，温柔地在他的脖颈上面亲吻，手指轻轻摩擦他勃起地鸡巴，当然那只会越来越大。

Keanu的嘴唇抚慰着柔软，当他把手掌放在你的臀部时，他轻轻地哼了一声，当你的手探索他的拳击手时，他的手沉浸透了你的触感。脱下他的衣服来释放他壮硕的蛋蛋和大鸡巴。  
它的身体散发着温热，完全直立着供你的身体吸收。“你要照顾我嘛？”他对着你的脖子微笑，当他的手掌爱抚你时你的手指滑落了下来，强壮的手指在你的屁股上绕来绕去，以分散你的小穴，准备着他的鸡巴很快就会昏昏欲睡地抽干你潮湿、温暖的褶皱。

午夜性爱对你和Keanu来说并不罕见，事实上，每周都会发生好几次。当你在清晨醒来，渴望感受另一个亲密的感觉时，打盹最终会等到你结束，这是一种深夜的幸福，舒适的丝质床单突出你的身体。

你的手臂搂着他的肩膀，Keanu的嘴唇在你的脖子和锁骨上激吻着。你的眼睛此时仍然闭着，你缓慢地在你的手掌中抚摸他的鸡巴，当他俯下身索求一个温柔的吻时，他的舌头扫过你牙齿。

“准备好了吗，宝贝？”他低声说，转过来，以传教士的姿势盘旋在你身上，声音显得有些刺耳，他抓起他的分身，引导着进入你的身体；当你点头鼓励时他完全下沉。你们俩都满足地叹息着，昏昏欲睡的眼睛渐渐闭上，感觉到对方温暖器官。你的身体随着床晃动着，床头板在黑暗的晨曦中像往常一样砰砰作响，当他把脸放在你丰满的乳房之间休息时，你用手指缠住他的巧克力鬃毛。

“你好美。”Keanu嘟哝道，轻轻地呻吟着，伴随着喘息的叹息声，他慢慢地插进来，在你小穴的热气中尽情享受清晨的罪恶。像这样的性爱是Keanu的最爱之一；他的身体会无意识地进一步放松，在你内心的宁静中找到纯粹的幸福。他的手指摩擦你的湿润的小穴，轻松地把你的花蜜撒在你的阴蒂上，他故意地把你的指甲伸到他的肩胛骨上划来划去。没有太多的前戏，他的身体向你伸展，烧烫的触感是如此甜蜜，混合着微妙的喜悦，因为他在你的脖子印着温柔的吻。

几乎没有呜咽，你轻轻地呻吟，当他的手停留在你的臀部，他空闲出来的另一只拖出你的衬衫揉捏你的胸部，他鸡巴上的每一根青筋幸福地摩擦在你紧绷，光滑的内壁上。仿佛是习惯性地，你那光滑的双腿缠在他的腰上，催促他更深地感受，在他身下颤抖，渴望从他那令人窒息的悠闲步伐中得到更多甜蜜的安慰。

Keanu的鸡巴那么大，那么满，那么重，尽管动作慢，你的身体累了又困，但他已经把你撞到了释放的边缘，当他的鸡巴反复钻进你的小穴，撞到了你的圣殿般的尽头时，他已经把你撞到了释放的边缘。语无伦次的叽叽喳喳声和柔和、断断续续的呼吸使他的耳朵从你的嘴唇上发出，当他有选择地加快速度时，你的脑海里一片混乱，快乐的波浪在你的身体里涌动。你喜欢你们的身体如此完美地结合在一起，胸部紧贴着胸部，当你陷入昏厥太多的时候，试图缓解你的牢骚的尝试失败了。

他的鸡巴抽搐得更快，在你体内跳动，抽搐，搏动，低沉的呻吟声分散了他的呼吸，他的长度从你那光滑的兴奋中轻松地滑过，在他的鸡巴身上是如此完美。他的额头压在你的额头上，当你紧紧地搂着他时，他会闭上眼睛，当他的高潮来临时，他会轻轻地呻吟到你的脖子上。

“你感觉如此…”他结结巴巴地说，呼吸卡在他粗糙的喉咙里。“太好了，亲爱的。”你太多了，太漂亮了，太紧了，太温暖了，他太疯狂地沉迷了，以至于每一个神经末梢都感觉不到充实。手臂拉近你，他警告说，他的释放，不断怂动。“我要射了，”当你的内壁在围绕他跳动时，他鸡巴在抽搐，从你浅浅的赞美之声中一路走来，刺痛他留下的是美好的纯洁。

“灌满我，灌满我。”你在颤抖，每次他那沉重的球底都在你灼热的核心上砰砰作响，他的拇指垫在你柔软的眼皮下轻柔地抚慰着你。“我也接近了。”你喘着气，说不出他对你的爱有多好，他对你有多好；即使是通过昏昏欲睡的推搡和疲惫的手势。

“一起？“他温柔地吻你，当你点头时，一只手温柔地轻抚着你的阴蒂，你们的高潮和谐地同步在一起；赞美的交响乐和温柔、呻吟进入对方的皮肤。他的臀部通过你的释放撞到你的阴部，把你从你的高，因为你的阴部仍然为他疼痛；食髓知味。

他上瘾了，他是你的了。

只属于你。

现在，他从你身上滑了出来，瘫倒在床边，然后起身去拿毛巾。他深情地将他留在你们大腿上的白色东西擦干净，然后把自己清理干净，然后塞进你们旁边的床上，把毛巾扔进你们的洗衣篮里。当他再次把你拉进胸膛时，他在你的肩膀、脖子、头部、嘴唇所及的任何地方，都会有一点点温柔的吻；当他的手把羽绒被拉到你身上时，你会感到满足和放松，保护着你。

“感觉好吗？”他悄悄地低声说，当你吻他的胸脯时，他通过一个性满足的哈欠微笑，拥抱得紧。

“太好了。”你确定自己打了个哈欠。随着他那平稳的心跳声和一声耳语的“我爱你”，你进入了一个美丽的睡眠，飘向了甜蜜的梦，期待着第二天早上醒来，梦见一个男人。

薄雾散去


End file.
